


无名情爱故事 2.0

by Aoyamakelala



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyamakelala/pseuds/Aoyamakelala





	无名情爱故事 2.0

I.

李东海一直都很喜欢刷牙。一天起码刷三次，牙刷随身带在包里。

他最近用的是很清凉的薄荷口味牙膏，按理说这味道两人是都很喜欢的，但这次的薄荷有些太过清凉了点，以至于李赫宰与他接吻的时候都要忍不住皱鼻子。

当下李东海正面跨坐在李赫宰腿上被他抱在怀里，刚刚洗完澡刷完牙一身清爽。

李赫宰舌头钻进他嘴里的那一刻就排斥地呜咽了一声，然后抗议道： “这味道太刺鼻了吧…”

“你懂什么啊，德国进口的。” 他反驳道。

“…我还是喜欢你先前那个橘子味的…” 李赫宰嘟囔了一句。

“我用什么牙膏你都要管我！” 李东海本来高涨的兴致被他搅得一团糟，没好气地捧起那人的脸自己凑上去咬了一口。

李赫宰被他这么一激才算反应过来。是该好好干正事儿了。

床铺没过一会儿就顺理成章地开始吱呀晃动，他们就着先前的姿势认真地做爱，挥洒汗水，并不忘与对方深深地接吻。

虽然很嫌弃他嘴里的薄荷味，李赫宰还是顺从地照单全收了，毕竟现在情正浓时。

但是，当李赫宰低头舔吮了几下他的乳头后，他嘴里过渡到李赫宰嘴里的薄荷味也就这样不可避免地被裹挟着覆在李东海敏感的乳尖，被微凉的空气包围的那一刻，顿时感觉到无比透心凉，凉到痛的地步。

李东海整个身子都被刺激得向后缩了一下，脊背也跟着向后倾倒。

“呀呀呀！要断了要断了！嘶——噢…” 他身下的李赫宰立即揪着脸叫苦不迭。

原来，他的身体向后倾倒的同时，埋在他体内的东西也跟着被弯成了一个诡异的角度。这下李赫宰得疼死了。

李东海一看大势不好，连忙乖乖趴在李赫宰怀里给他顺毛。他感觉到后穴里的那家伙也因为方才的折腾稍稍萎靡了一些。

李赫宰整个人都定格了好一会儿才勉强缓过来。

“你…还好吗？” 李东海有些哭笑不得。

“你这臭小子…谁让你用那牙膏…哎哟…”

得了，好好的兴致，又被搅没了。

第二天李东海就把那德国进口的昂贵牙膏给扔了。

 

II.

李东海已经记不得他们上一次在家以外或酒店房间以外的地方做爱是什么时候了。在一起之后他们一直都很小心，只有回到足够私密的空间之后才能做回普通人。

但是这一次不一样了。这一次他们俩都实在是忍不住了，在车里还带着妆就开始手忙脚乱地扒对方的外套。

这时他们刚刚参加完KPMA的颁奖典礼。李东海穿了件黑色高领毛衣配长风衣，长长的卷发也被蓬松地扎成一个小丸子，几缕柔顺的发丝垂在脸侧，他也不去整理，任由那几丝头发随风轻轻飘着。李赫宰则是全身笔挺的西服，打了领带，本来就干练无比的短发更是被收拾得一丝不苟，眉间都透着一股子侵略性。

不得不说，这样的彼此确实是太危险了。他们早早地回到保姆车上休息，知道经纪人还得再过好一会儿才能来，便锁了车门开始抱在一起疯狂啃咬对方的嘴唇。

李赫宰只脱掉了李东海的外套，留着那件高领毛衣，双手迫不及待地伸进去四处抚摸光滑的肌肤。

李东海也只脱掉了李赫宰的西装外套，衬衫衣领早已被他扯得乱七八糟，领带歪歪地挂在胸口，露出里面的锁骨。

他们看到这样的彼此，便憋得更难受了。

这次着实属于突发情况，没有套子更没有润滑，但在两人如此心急到手都在抖的情况下，李赫宰最终还是艰难地将自己那涨到快要爆炸的家伙重重地捅进温热紧致的窄道里。

李东海被这样的高度刺激折腾得浑身颤抖，向后仰头张嘴发出无声的呻吟，脖颈弯成一道完美的曲线。李赫宰忍不住凑上前啃咬他的喉结，然后仰头看到李东海在车内昏暗空间里的脸。那张脸被车外微弱的灯光从侧面照亮，眼角发红眼睛晶亮，鼻尖都微微发着光，而眉间则一如既往地饱含深情。

李赫宰怔怔地仰视着这张脸，内心早已惊涛骇浪。他也不知道为什么，单单是看着这张脸就足够激发他心中四溢的柔情。

他们就这样一发不可收拾地陷入欲望之中，李东海仰着头卖力地骑他，双手撑在他胸口处揪着他的领带，脸侧的长发被汗水打湿，凌乱地粘在额头上，从李赫宰的角度还可以看到他微张的嘴唇下白白的牙齿，时不时轻咬下唇抑制过高的呻吟。

真是不得了了。李赫宰觉得自己快要疯了，裤子都没完全脱下，李东海每次向下坠时臀尖总能撞到他的皮带，发出脆耳的声音，刺激得他无极限地加重力道。

他们都太用力了，以至于做完的时候都濒临虚脱的边缘。李东海瘫在李赫宰身上大口喘气，脑后的辫子束缚得他有些难受，便干脆一把扯掉，轻轻晃晃脑袋，柔顺的头发跟着他的动作飘摇。

看到他这样子，李赫宰忍不住还想再来一次，但好在他及时悬崖勒马抑制住了自己的欲望。

当然，谁也不知道最后经纪人闻着车里挥之不去的味道是怎么平静如水地将两人送回家的。

 

III.

跨年的这段时间，他们难得有几天假期，过上了一段平凡人的生活。

白天各自会友、去教堂礼拜，李东海频繁造访自家咖啡店，而李赫宰回家跟父母姐姐聚餐。晚上便不约而同地回到家，大部分时间他们都选择回李赫宰家，面对面吃晚饭，分享一天的活动，窝在一起看会儿电视，然后上床睡觉。有时候他们甚至会一时起兴，在李赫宰的卧室里用投影仪看电影，或者在客厅里一边听音乐一边抱在一起笨拙地跳舞。

突然从繁忙无比的艺人生活中脱身，像所有其他平凡而快乐的普通人一样过着柴米油盐的日子，是他们一直以来都不敢奢求的小确幸。

这天他们难得地双双早起了，肩并肩站在浴室里望着镜子，突发奇想要给对方刮胡子。于是他们便一起抹上泡沫，变成两个白胡子老爷爷，然后一边给对方刮一边打闹。

他们傻乎乎地笑，泡沫都掉进嘴里也不在乎，仿佛此时此刻是最快乐的瞬间。

洗刷干净后他们又抱在一起接吻。这下没了胡茬，吻起来触感也舒服了许多。李赫宰一个兴奋，直接揽起李东海的腿根将他抱起放在洗手池上，整个人挤进他双腿间。

反正两人今天都十分空闲，自然是兴致高涨，没一会儿就理所当然地脱下宽松的睡裤，一边帮对方打手枪一边继续深吻。

李赫宰怕李东海的腰会被洗手池硌到，特地贴心地从一旁拽来一条柔软的浴巾，帮他垫上，然后抬起他的双腿。李东海也十分默契地将腿紧紧环住李赫宰的腰间。

“我们亲爱的最近腰上长了一点小肉肉哦。” 李赫宰捏着他软嫩的腰部，掐着嗓子肉麻地说。

“去你的。” 李东海干脆利落地啪一声打上李赫宰的胳膊。

那家伙又牙龈升天了。

“整天泡健身房也没什么用嘛…” 李赫宰继续嘴贫。

“说什么鬼话！你不是不喜欢我健身嘛！”

他们依旧保持幼稚的秉性，前戏的时候嘴也不闲着，不停插科打诨。

不过，真正进入正题之后，他们就没那心思拌嘴了。

李东海下腰部稳稳地垫在浴巾上，屁股露在洗手池外面，因李赫宰狠狠的撞击而臀尖泛红，发出清脆的相撞声。他们一边亲吻一边呻吟，喘息声在浴室封闭的空间里也被无限放大。李东海被李赫宰顶得大腿根都打颤，环着他腰间的双腿也慢慢往下滑了一些。

见状，李赫宰缓和了下速度，将李东海的腿根又抬高了些。

“夹紧喽，东海。” 他说，然后重新开始又一轮大力冲刺。

完事儿后他们维持着这个姿势靠在一起休息了一会儿，然后李赫宰轻柔地帮李东海放下有些僵硬的腿，顺便伸手揉了揉他先前靠在洗手池边缘的后腰。

“难不难受？” 李赫宰低声问。

李东海摇摇头，凑上前撅起嘴又跟他亲了个嘴，然后下意识撒娇道： “我好饿啊。”

“我也饿了，那你就赶紧去做早饭吧。” 李赫宰说。

“呀！！！”

“哈哈哈……”

 

IV.

“跟你说了不要总喝那么多酒，对身体不好啊。” 李东海一边开车一边慢吞吞地教育着一旁以半醉状态瘫倒的李赫宰。

今天是2018年的最后一天。他们和朋友见了面，然后李东海先行离开去了趟教会。回来接李赫宰时这人就有点不太清醒了。

“开心嘛，都今年最后一天了。我又不常喝酒，就这一次…” 李赫宰还是迷迷糊糊的。

“什么就这一次，你最近总跟希澈哥搭在一起喝酒，真是的，我说你你也不听…”

“好啦好啦，我知道啦。” 李赫宰打断了李东海少有的唠叨。 “是我的错，以后什么都听我家亲爱的。”

“……谁是你亲爱的。” 李东海这下子没辙了。

也许是今天李赫宰的确喝得有些多了，皮肤温度比以往都要高，而且下身顶进来的力道也没控制好，让李东海有那么一点儿疼。

“你轻点…明天还要早起。” 他毫无意义地告诫着，双手环着李赫宰的脖子接受他的亲吻和有力的撞击，身下的铁架大床也跟着一晃一晃的吱呀乱响。

“嗯…什么事…都得听东海的…亲爱的…嗯…” 李赫宰还有些晕乎乎，说着前言不接后语的胡话，但前后摆腰的动作倒是一点都不含糊，几乎是第一秒就准确找到了李东海的敏感点，一下一下往里狠狠地挺，惹得李东海忍不住发出一声比一声响的呻吟。

李东海仿佛觉得什么都是滚烫的，李赫宰拥着他的手臂是烫的，他双腿勾着的李赫宰的腰是烫的，他们粘在一起的嘴唇也都是烫的。他的额头早已沁满了汗，眼角也被刺激得不由自主地湿润起来，一滴眼泪呼之欲出。

“怎么哭了…别哭…我不能让亲爱的哭…” 李赫宰倒是很快注意到了他下意识盈满水汽的眼眶，黏糊着嗓音这么说道，然后拇指轻轻抹上他的眼角，如此轻柔的动作跟他下半身的大开大合形成了鲜明对比。

李东海被他逗笑了，双手捧住李赫宰通红的脸，然后温柔地抚了抚他的发际。

“傻瓜。” 他说。

 

 

 


End file.
